Мой черничный друг (My huckleberry friend)
by strakat
Summary: Несколько небольших зарисовок на тему дружбы между Арнольдом и Джеральдом, расставленных в хронологическом порядке.


Автор: straykat.

Бета: Eichhörnchen.

Название: «Мой черничный друг».

Статус: Завершен.

Рейтинг: PG-13.

Жанр: Смарм, Сонгфик.

Размер: Мини.

Саммари: Несколько небольших зарисовок на тему дружбы между Арнольдом и Джеральдом, расставленных в хронологическом порядке.

От автора: Все части кроме второй, где за основу взят эпизод «Cool Jerk» из первого сезона, полностью вымышлены мной. Будущее этих двух парней мне видится именно таким.

_Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style someday.  
Old dream maker, you heart breaker,  
Wherever you're going I'm going your way.  
Two drifters off to see the world;  
There's such a lot of world to see.  
We're after the same rainbow's end,  
Waiting 'round the bend,  
My huckleberry friend,  
Moon River and me._

_Лунная река, что шире мили,  
Я перейду тебя в один прекрасный день.  
Старый мечтатель, разбивший мне сердце,  
Куда бы ты ни шёл, я пойду за тобой.  
Двое бродяг, что пустились в путь увидеть этот мир,  
В котором так много всего, что стоит увидеть.  
Мы следуем за одним и тем же концом радуги,  
Ждущим нас за поворотом.  
Мой черничный друг,  
Лунная река и я._

Солнце заливало поляну перед небольшим зданием. Это был первый солнечный день на памяти Арнольда в эту весну. Несколько недель назад мальчик стал посещать детский сад: они играли с ребятами, строили замки из конструктора, лепили поделки из пластилина, рисовали, но все в помещении, а теперь, наконец, перестал лить дождь, земля просохла, и детсадовцев вывели на прогулку во двор. Маленький Арнольд не собирался упускать своей возможности и, прихватив крупных размеров лупу, отделился от шумной гурьбы.

В травинках еще поблескивала роса, не успевшая испариться в такое время, но, несмотря на это и еще совершенно не летнюю погоду, мальчик запустил ладошки в траву, намереваясь отыскать муравьёв. Однажды, убираясь в подвале, дедушка показал шатающемуся неподалеку Арнольду увеличительное стекло, которым отец мальчика пользовался в своих экспедициях. С того самого момента маленький Шотмэн загорелся идеей исследования, но тогда еще была зима, и он целыми днями просиживал у окна, выжидая поры, когда наступит конец холодов. И вот спустя много дней выдался подходящий денёк для его персонального маленького путешествия.

Наконец поиски Арнольда увенчались успехом — рыская ладонями высокой (для трёхлетнего малыша) траве, он отыскал небольшой черный холмик. Присев, так чтобы не заслонять себе свет, Шотмэн навел на муравейник лупу. Пройдя сквозь стекло линзы, солнечный луч преобразовался в красивое яркое пятно света. Улыбнувшись, мальчик стал наводить пятно на бегающих взад вперёд насекомых.

— Ты что делаешь?! — послышался рядом возмущённый голос.

Арнольд опустил лупу, заметив рядом с собой чью-то тень. Он обернулся. Рядом, подбоченившись и насупив брови, стоял темнокожий мальчик одного с ним возраста.

— А что? — простодушно спросил Шотмэн.

— Ты же их сожжешь! — громко и серьезно произнес незнакомец.

— Да ну!

— Да точно, я тебе говорю. Мой брат тоже так делал, пока отец его не наказал. Если не веришь, могу кое-что показать. Дай мне свою линзу.

Арнольд поколебался несколько секунд, с недоверием воззрившись на мальчика, но все же выполнил его просьбу. Тот в свою очередь, не мешкая, вытащил из кармана клочок бумаги и навел на нее стеклышко лупы. Через несколько секунд на бумаге вместо световой точки возникла черная клякса, а затем и вовсе дырка. Мальчишка отвел линзу и поднес прожжённую бумагу поближе к глазам изумленного Шотмэна.

— Вот видишь, — самодовольно проговорил его собеседник, — а так могло быть с муравьями.

Арнольд поначалу смешался, прикинув возможные последствия от своих действий, но потом, встав на ноги, подошёл к тому, кто прервал его экспедицию. Тот спрятал клочок бумаги назад в карман курточки и протянул лупу, чтобы вернуть ее владельцу.

— Я Арнольд, — представился Шотмэн, когда его сегодняшняя игрушка возвратилась к нему.

— Джеральд Джоханссен, — гордо отрекомендовался малыш и протянул ладошку для рукопожатия.

— Ты такой умный, Джеральд, — Арнольд принял его руку.

— Еще бы, — не без гордости отозвался Джеральд, — Да ты совсем не умеешь руку жать.

Шотмэн залился краской, глупо улыбнувшись.

— Ну, ничего, я научу как правильно.

Но как мальчишка не старался, ничего не выходило. Арнольд то и дело оттопыривал большой палец вверх и как-то странно дергал им. Джеральд в начале злился, но потом это показалось ему забавным, и он точно также поднял свой палец.

— Мне нравиться, давай так и оставим.

Джеральд рассмеялся, не выпуская ладонь Арнольд из своей. Внезапно в его спину что-то влетело.

— Эй вы, друзья не разлей вода, вас ищут повсюду. Я всем расскажу, что вы тут ходите, — крикнул издалека полный мальчик.

— А я, Гарольд, расскажу, что ты грязью швыряешься! — погрозил ему Джоханссен.

Гарольд, видимо, оценив, что попал в дурацкое положение, поспешил удалиться.

— Ну вот, куртку испачкал, — досадливо произнес Джеральд, — Теперь отец заругает. Что делать?

— Я думаю, нужно подойти к воспитателю и все рассказать, — предложил Арнольд.

— Ты что, нельзя, он тоже ругать станет.

— Или он, или отец, а так воспитатель поможет отмыть, и папа не узнает.

— И то верно, — поразмыслив, согласился Джоханссен, — а ты молодец, старик, хорошие советы даешь.

Его голос прозвучал невероятно серьезно для такого маленького мальчика, что Арнольд показалось, будто перед ним не его ровесник, а парень много старше. Много лет спустя он вспомнит этот момент, когда Джеральд впервые назвал его «старик».

— А как же, — сказал, рассмеявшись, Шотмэн, — мы же теперь друзья.

**-x-x-x-**

— Арнольд! Арнольд! Ты цел?! — голос Джеральда так неожиданно сменил вой сирены.

— А? Джеральд?

— Давай я тебя вытащу.

Шотмэн отчетливо слышал, как шум его собственного сердцебиения перемежается с лязгом ступеней металлической стремянки. Джеральд подоспел очень вовремя. И как только его, Арнольда, угораздило так встрять в неприятности?! Ну, конечно повелся на обаяние этого козла Фрэнки. Ведь всем ребятам он нравился, крутой парень, ничего не скажешь. Правда, его недавний защитник Фрэнки Джи оказался к тому же домушником и так грязно его, Шотмэна, подставил. Страшно вообразить, что было бы, если звук полицейской сирены был бы настоящим.

Лестница под весом двоих жалобно скрипнула и наклонилась на бок. Ребята кубарем скатились вниз, но, к счастью, обошлось без серьезных травм. Арнольд в замешательстве потирал ушибленный затылок и разглядывал вещь, которая отпугнула его псевдодрузей. Джоханссен, улыбнувшись, поведал, что отрыл эту игрушку на чердаке у деда. Вот она и пригодилась.

— А почему ты здесь? — поинтересовался Шотмэн.

— Так. Шел за тобой. Я же предупреждал тебя! А я никогда не вру, уж поверь мне.

Да, Арнольд сожалел. Вчера он обвинил друга в зависти. Теперь мальчишка сам с трудом мог поверить, что обвинил Джеральда Джоханссена в зависти! Настолько это взрослый парень замылил ему глаза. Да, у Фрэнки Джи был крутой байк и классная аудиосистема, которую он не без гордости демонстрировал, и море газировки, но по натуре он оказался прожжённой сволочью, способной использовать ребенка в целях личной выгоды. А Джеральд пришёл на помощь.

Когда друзья, обменявшись фирменным приветствием, шагали прочь от несостоявшегося места преступления, Шотмэн вдруг сказал:

— Джеральд, обещай мне.

— Что?

— В следующий раз стукни меня как следует.

— С удовольствием, — не остался в долгу юный Джоханссен.

Они вышли из переулка. На улице почти стемнело, и уже горели фонари. Несмотря на риск быть наказанными — им обоим было велено вернуться домой до темноты — ребята не смогли пройти мимо кафе-мороженого.

Почти все столики были заняты, но, к счастью, их любимое место пустовало.

— Я угощаю, — сказал Арнольд. — Всё-таки я провинился перед тобой.

Джеральд добродушно улыбнулся.

— Не стану отказываться от такой возможности, — он подмигнул другу и уселся на мягкое кресло-диван.

Шотмэн достал карманные деньги и махнул рукой девушке официантке.

— Два черничных с шоколадной стружкой, — сказал он, протягивая купюры.

Через пару минут девушка вернулась, но без заказа.

— Извините, ребята, но черничного хватит только на одну порцию.

Она пожала плечами.

— Ну что ж, раз так, ты, Джеральд, бери черничное, а я возьму что-нибудь другое.

— Эй! Почему это я? Ты бери.

— Но, Джеральд, ведь я пытаюсь загладить вину.

— А ты его больше любишь, Арнольд.

— Вовсе нет! Тем более, я плачу, потому выбор за мной, а я хочу отдать его тебе.

— Ну, вот еще…

— Эм… Мальчики, может, вы уже определитесь,— перебила их официантка. — Меня и другие посетители ждут.

Друзья замолчали, переглянулись и, улыбнувшись, синхронно повернули лица к девушке.

— Одно черничное на двоих, — выпалил Джеральд.

— И еще два пломбира с карамелью, — добавил Шотмэн.

Официантка по-доброму фыркнула и ушла оформлять заказ.

— Ох, Арнольд, ты не исправим, — не переставая улыбаться, промолвил Джоханссен.

**-x-x-x-**

— Арнольд, ты можешь в это поверить, нам почти по шестнадцать, а мы ни с кем не встречаемся.

Джеральд Джоханссен сидел, откинувшись в мягком крутящемся кресле своего друга, стоящим около его же компьютерного стола. Он вертел в руках какой-то артефакт, привезенный родителями Арнольда еще в далекие времена своих экспедиций. Сам Шотмэн, похоже, не обращал на друга никакого внимания, а просто лежал на кровати и блуждал взглядом среди облаков, что были видны сквозь стеклянную крышу его «апартаментов», как их прозвал сам Джеральд. Для него самого такая комната была непозволительной роскошью, что стало острее заметно, когда он стал подростком. Правда, вслух парень этого не высказывал, кроме чуть насмешливого прозвища «апартаменты». Как уже упоминалось, зависти в Джоханссене не было не на йоту.

— Эй, Арнольд! Я говорю, у нас проблема. Ты слышишь?!

— Да тише ты.

Шотмэну очень не хотелось вырываться из своего мечтательного настроения и обсуждать с товарищем насущные (с точки зрения самого Джеральда) дела, но отвязаться от него было крайне сложно.

— Вставай! — Джоханссен силой поднял Арнольда и стал трясти за плечи. — Надо что-то делать.

— О Боже! Что мы можем сделать? Разве можно насильно влюбиться?

— Я же не об этом.

На этот раз глуповатая улыбка расплылась по лицу Джеральда. Арнольд хмыкнул, глядя в его лицо. Для него не было секретом, что его другу нравиться она девчонка, причем довольно давно. Это все началось, когда они учились в младшей школе, собственно, как и многое другое.

— Если ты так хочешь, Джеральд, просто подойди к ней и поговори.

— Это ты о чем?

— Не притворяйся, я знаю, что ты увлечен…

— Не так громко, Арнольд, нас могут услышать.

— Да брось ты. Кому это надо?

Как потом оказалось, опасения Джеральда не были беспочвенны, и одна юная особа частенько за ними наблюдала, несколько раз даже учинив за ними настоящую слежку, достойную хорошего детектива.

От внимания самого Джоханссена не ускользнуло, что его друг в последнее время пребывает в задумчиво-романтичном расположении духа, чего он за ним давно не замечал. Удивительно вообще, что Арнольда могло привлечь что-то кроме различных литературных олимпиад и собственных сочинений, что он ревностно прятал от глаз, которым они не предназначались. Последний раз он был влюблен, кажется, в классе четвертом, когда бегал за рыжеволосой Сойер. Неужели спустя несколько лет он снова втрескался в нее, или еще похлеще — в Рут Мак-Дугал?!

Но его первоначальные опасения были развенчаны, чтобы на их место пришло кое-что в стократ хуже. Пока он мозговал над ситуацией с Арнольдом, сам Шотмэн переместился на его место за компьютером и стал отвечать на электронное письмо самой…

«О нет! Только не эта гарпия!» — мысленно прокричал Джеральд, и, Слава Богу, что мысленно.

По выражению лица друга Шотмэн все понял.

— Еще черники? — спросил он, излучая премилую улыбку и протягивая миску полную синевато-черных ягод.

**-x-x-x-**

Натягивая черный смокинг, Арнольд Шотмэн чувствовал, как его руки мелко дрожат. Он точно не знал, было ли это вызвано волнением или тем, что он вчера основательно перебрал на своем мальчишнике, который даже такой скромняга как Арнольд устроил с должным размахом. Рядом как всегда крутился Джеральд, который, видимо, был обеспокоен предстоящей свадьбой неменьше самого друга, но при этом пытался его подбодрить.

— Старик, ты главное, так не нервничай, — уговаривал он Шотмэна, завязывая ему галстук-бабочку перед зеркалом. — Ты ведь так ждал этого дня, помнишь?

Арнольд прыснул, вспомнив, как сам Джеральд настолько растерялся перед алтарем, что забыл на какую руку и на какой палец нужно надеть невесте кольцо. Наверняка теперь уже миссис Джоханссен, помогая прихорашиваться нареченной Арнольда, тоже припоминает этот забавный случай.

На удивление Шотмэна его друг ничуть не обиделся на то, что он над ним потешается.

— Говорил я тебе, что все мы там будем, — промолвил Джеральд, сложив руки на груди в траурном жесте, от чего Арнольд развеселился еще больше.

— А еще говорил, что ты на НЕЙ женишься!

— Сразу после того, как отошел от шока, когда узнал, что мы встречаемся.

Джоханссен серьезно кивнул. То, что он в детстве, как собственно и в отрочестве, побаивался будущую миссис Шотмэн, не было ни для кого секретом.

— Когда-нибудь, сидя в шезлонгах и потягивая коктейли на каком-нибудь тропическом острове, приобретенном тобой за гонорар от твоей новой книги, в окружении кучи детишек, — философски изрек Джеральд, — надеюсь, вы, счастливые супруги, не забудете о старине Джоханссене и пригласите его половить крабов?

Он не переставал терзать галстук жениха, то позволяя ему свободно болтаться, то затягивая так, что лицо Шотмэна краснело от удушья.

— А как же иначе, друг, — ответил Арнольд, светясь от радости.

Джеральд, оставив наконец в покое бабочку, отступил и замер в статичной позе, разглядывая результат своих трудов.  
Арнольд выглядел неотразимо в своем черном костюме из брюк и смокинга, выгодно оттенявшем его светлую шевелюру. Хоть он и был слегка дерганым, его глаза блестели неподдельным счастьем от того, что он женится на своей возлюбленной. Что ни говори, а с женами, а точнее настоящей женой Джоханссена и будущей женой Шотмэна, им обоим повезло.

— Песня для танца новобрачных за мной! — заявил Джеральд, расслышав внизу топот ног не менее десятка людей, который приближался в сторону комнаты Арнольда.

— «Лунная река»? — спросил Арнольд.

— Она самая, — ответил он и затянул приятным хрипловатым баритоном: — «И радуги конец едва ли уловимый».

— «Нам видится с тобой издалека», — подхватил Шотмэн.

— «Черничный друг мой милый».

— «Залитая луной река и я», — закончили они вместе.

В дверь постучали. В проеме показалась голова дедушки.

— Эй, коротышка, давай скорее, а то без тебя начнем, — сказал, захохотавши, Фил. — По крайней мере, за Пуки я не ручаюсь.

— Бегу, дедушка!

Арнольд быстрым шагом пересек комнату, по пути приглаживая волосы.

— Эй, Ромео! Ничего не забыл?

Шотмэн развернулся. Джеральд стоял на прежнем месте и едва сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться. В руке он сжимал красную бархатную коробочку.

— Вот я болван! — стукнул себя по лбу Арнольд.

— И не говори. Что бы ты без меня делал?

**-x-x-x-**

Все было почти так, как пророчил Джеральд: и шезлонги, и коктейли, и куча детишек. Правда, пока денег не хватало на остров с лазурными берегами, но было достаточно для покупки небольшой виллы с верандой. Джоханссен тоже был здесь, вот только ловил не крабов, а кубики льда в бокале виски, и дрожал он не от азарта, а от страха.

— Как же меня угораздило так влипнуть? Ты мне не скажешь, старик?

Проблема состояла в том, что выросли не только сами парни, но и мафия Большого Джино. И теперь они довольно навязчиво преследовали Джоханссена. Все началось еще на свадьбе Арнольда, где этот сладкоголосый дьявол показал себя с наилучшей стороны в качестве певца. Большой Джино тогда уже отметил его как вокалиста и предложил свою финансовую помощь. Кто же мог подумать, что вернуть долг, даже сделав на первых порах успешную карьеру, будет так сложно. Нынче Джеральд отсиживался в загородной вилле семьи Шотмэнов — предполагалось, что Большой Джино, считая Джоханссена неглупым парнем, заглянет сюда в последнюю очередь — и размышлял над тем, где больший спрос на джазистов. В Парагвае или Уругвае?

Арнольд качал головой. Они были одни на веранде без жен, без детей; их общество скрашивала полу опустошённая уже бутылка спиртного. Парни были уже изрядно навеселе.

— Слава Богу, что у меня лошадей нет, — хохотнул Джеральд, — а то могло бы выйти, как в том фильме.

Арнольд невольно улыбнулся. Даже в таких ситуациях, его друг не терял присутствия духа и пытался шутить.

— Ты «Крестного отца» имеешь в виду?

— Ага.

— Неужели все так плохо?

— Ты даже не представляешь насколько.

Шотмэн внимательно посмотрела на Джоханссена. На его лице были отраженны все последствия многих бессонных ночей и неспокойных дней. Погонь, скорее всего, конечно, не было, иначе все было скроено уж слишком по-киношному. Неприятности Джеральда были гораздо более серьезные, чем та переделка с воришкой Фрэнки Джи, из которой сам Джоханссен вытащил Арнольда. Но если рассудить по справедливости, то суть у их проблем была одна и та же.

— Но могу же я как-нибудь помочь? — спросил Шотмэн, отставив стакан с выпивкой.

— Не думаю. Разве что у тебя есть лишние…

Джеральд назвал сумму.

Внушительная, конечно, подумалось Арнольду. Его мысли снова совершили путешествие во времени. Сразу вспомнилась их крышесносная прогулка в маскарадных костюмах клубники и банана, поиски пропавшей кепочки Арнольда, комета Салли, как он учил Джоханссена кататься на велике, чтоб тот не ударил в грязь лицом перед другими ребятами. Как можно забыть? Забыть их охоту за Четырехглазым Джеком, Поездом-призраком, Кашляющим Эдом? Как они пекли тех злосчастных шоколадных черепашек на продажу, а Тимберли, сестрёнка Джеральда, всё равно их съела. Как поймали Большого Цезаря, а потом из сострадания отпустили его назад в воды залива. Как преследовали с камерой мнимых злоумышленников, якобы задумавших причинить вред мистеру Грину. Разве можно это всё забыть, списать? Разве можно не помочь другу в беде? Лучшему другу!

— Знаешь, где-то три четверти у меня имеется, — начал Арнольд, снова беря в руки стакан. — Еще часть могу занять у тестя и…

— У Боба Патаки? Ты с ума сошел? Я ни за что не возьму! — протестовал Джеральд.

— Тише, тише! У тебя нет выбора.

— Но это же огромная сумма!

— Это пустяки, всего лишь деньги, — покачал головой Шотмэн. — Деньги не стоят чужой жизни.

Джоханссену возразить было нечего. Согласия он еще не дал. Под грузом спиртного и чувства долга, парень был почти готов сдаться. Джеральд посмотрел на восток, где над горизонтом висел белый шарик солнца. Засиделись они, конечно, долго. Наверняка в этот самый момент его малыши беззаботно лопают свой завтрак для чемпионов, а жена готовится к трудному дню в школе, где она преподает биологию. Незачем класть обязательство перед семьей и перед другом на разные чаши весов — они всегда ютятся вместе.

Джоханссен просто кивнул, подставив лицо под лучи утреннего солнца.

**-x-x-x-**

Много лет спустя, сидя прямо на песке в дорогом костюме, словно ребенок, Арнольд Шотмэн так же позволял закатному калифорнийскому солнцу ласкать свое лицо. Он уже несколько лет посещал этот санаторий на побережье строго в октябре, когда природа еще не утратила летних цветов и запахов, а небесное светило уже не палит так неистово. С тех пор, как Арнольд овдовел, он заметил, что не так много вещей могли доставить ему истинную радость. Как господин почтенных лет, Шотмэн испытывал удовольствие от долгих прогулок у моря, которые совершал рано утром и по вечерам; наслаждался видом опустевших парковых аллей, тихим перешёптыванием сосновой рощи у санатория, глухим шумом прибоя, звоном «музыки ветра», когда ласковый бриз достигал террасы.

Сегодня, как это часто бывало, Арнольд обосновался на небольшой открытой площадке, откуда хорошо был виден пляж. Небольшой оркестр играл что-то из старого, навевая разные думы. В такое время берег был почти пуст, только у самой кромки воды носилась туда-сюда пара детишек. Солнце уже почти село, раскрасив небо багрянцем, но фонари еще не зажгли. Место для вечерних посиделок после прогулки было просто отменным. Единственный недостаток заключался в том, что так как сюда все-таки приезжали, чтобы поправить здоровья, алкоголь был под запретом. Но даже это можно было кое-как обойти. Продолжая благородную миссию бутлегеров, официанты за небольшую плату подливали в чай или сок спиртное по желанию заказчика, и сегодня Шотмэн решил воспользоваться их услугами. Только он поднёс к губам чашку с чаем-виски, за его спиной послышался знакомый голос.

— Кого я вижу? Неужели сам Арнольд Скотт Шотмэн? — произнесли в узнаваемой слегка насмешливой манере.

Не успел Арнольд повернуть голову, а его еще непризнанный знакомец энергично переместился к стулу напротив него.

— Джеральд! — обычно сдержанный Арнольд, словно мальчишка, чуть было не задушил друга в объятиях.

Мистер Джоханссен, видимо, не ожидавший такого жаркого приема, взвизгнул, про себя пытаясь сосчитать свои сломанные ребра.

— Ах, ты старый франт! — воскликнул Джеральд, отступив на пару шагов. — Костюмчик что надо.

Шотмэн поправил очки и усмехнулся. В отличие от него, друг был одет по-стариковски просто, но изящно и при этом удобно.

— Подтяжек не хватает, — подметил Джоханссен, усевшись наконец напротив. — А так был бы вылитый Фил.

Сравнение с дедом явно позабавило Арнольда, и он попытался повторить дедушкин трюк, но так как подтяжек, как заметил Джеральд, он не носил, пришлось импровизировать. Они оба расхохотались. Люди, в основном уважаемого возраста, не привыкшие к таким шумным беседам, озиралась на них, некоторые даже весьма раздраженно. Лишь спустя минут тридцать они смогли вздохнуть с облегчением — закадычные друзья наконец-то перестали смеяться.

Шотмэн стал расспрашивать Джеральд о его жизни, лет семь уж как прошло с их последней встречи. Тогда чета Джоханссен приезжали на похороны жены Арнольда, а ни тогда, ни после говорить не было ни сил, ни желания. Как выяснилось, Фиби всё еще преподает и, несмотря на уговоры мужа бросить наконец работу и переехать за город, собирается заниматься этим и дальше. Относительно все хорошо. Иногда Джеральд выступает в клубах, которые посещают люди почти одних с ним лет, иногда играет в гольф. Его отпрыски, как и он, живут в Хиллвуде, в том же старом квартале, где Арнольд и Джеральд провели детство, и скоро последний из них станет дедом в четвертый раз.

— Теперь расскажи о себе! — потребовал Джоханссен, отхлебывая яблочный сок с водочным привкусом.

Шотмэн вздохнул. Ничего знакового за последние годы в его жизни не произошло. Он уже лет десять как забросил писательство, лишь изредка сочинял воскресные заметки для Хиллвудской газеты. После смерти жены редко проживал на одном месте подолгу, больше путешествовал поездом или колесил на своем стареньком двухместном «Talbot», спасаясь от тоски. С семьей в силу разных причин Арнольд виделся нечасто, откровенно говоря, за редким исключением, лишь по праздникам. Его самого это не очень огорчало, ведь отношения с детьми были хорошими, просто он сторонился всех людей без исключения, и они это понимали.

Шотмэн в своем повествовании дошел до того места, где начал рассказывать о ежегодном приезде в этот санаторий и хотел расспросить Джеральда об обстоятельстве, которое свело их здесь, но его друг шикнул, призывая его замолчать.

— Прислушайся, — тихо промолвил он.

Арнольд умолк, напрягая слух. Сквозь шум прибоя до них доносилась бархатная мелодия, очень знакомая мелодия. Поняв по глазам, что друг узнал мотив, Джоханссен расплылся в улыбке. Без сомнения, мини оркестр исполнял «Лунную реку». Она так естественно сливалась с тихим шелестом волн, делая союз воды и ветра еще более красивым и будоражащим чувства, отнимающим слова и призывающим воспоминания.

Джеральд Джоханссен встал, взметнув вверх стакан.

— Твое здоровье, старый мечтатель!

Арнольд не остался в долгу:

— Салют! Мой черничный друг.

/19. 02. — 25. 02. 2013/


End file.
